


Relieve That Tension

by Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls (HoodedFigure_99)



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Massage, Sexytimes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls
Summary: from an Anon: Imagine walking into Papa III's study. He's sitting on a couch facing a roaring fire, and he's visibly stressed. You curl up next to him and he drapes his arm around you, you ask him what's troubling him between placing kisses on his cheek and neck. Your hand, which was previously resting on his chest wanders down to stroke his thigh...





	

“Ah… Nothing important, beautiful.” He eyes your wandering hand. You laugh and mutter “bullshit” into his neck, nipping on his flesh and teasing his earlobe.

“What can I do to ease your troubles?” You ask, lightly massaging his thigh, sighing against him.  

He chuckles. “You’re doing a pretty good job right now, actually.” A small groan escapes his throat as your hand just barely grazes his crotch, and he adjusts himself accordingly. He turns his head to gaze at you, his mismatched eyes pierce right through you. There was something weighing him down, but the dark glimmer in his one green eye indicated, at least to you, that something could be changed, his dour mood could be flipped, for the better…for both of you. You edge closer to his face, and use your free hand to cup his cheek lovingly. Your eyes and his flutter shut as your lips meet, at first soft, quiet sighs pass between both of you. He doesn’t break it, no, instead grabbing you and drags you onto his lap, crashing his mouth into yours a bit more intensely.  There was a need, you could tell, something he needed to get out, and this might be the best way to do it.

You adjust yourself onto his lap as he continues to press his lips against yours, finally prying your tormenting lips open to sneak his tongue within. Your hands press against his chest softly as you grind yourself on him, and he gently thrusts back. You moan into his mouth as you feel him press into you, and you sneakily snake your hand down to test how hard he is. Your hand brushes against him, you feel his length grow harder under your touch. He breaks the needy kiss, softly panting, and he pulls you closer to suck and nip at your collarbone; retaliation from earlier, you suspect. His hands move to your shoulders, and slowly slips the cloth from your shirt down, placing more kisses along your bare skin, electricity shooting inside you with each one. In frustration, you push yourself back, grinding once again against his now quite erect member, and you hurriedly lift your top off, exposing your chest to him.  His eyes are blown with lust, and no sooner than you toss the shirt aside, he’s pulled you to him, one hand on your left breast, and his mouth on the other, rolling his tongue along the hardening peak. This time it was your turn to pant, begging softly and sweetly for more, and your words entice him further, switching breasts, and this time using more teeth than tongue. “Oh, fuck,” you gasp, your hands tangling in his hair as he silently fawns and dotes on your breasts.  His free hand slides down your body, resting for a few seconds over your ass, before he grabs a handful. Instinct kicks in, and you press yourself against him, ignoring the fact you’re probably smothering him, and you squirm and moan with each touch and lick. “F…Fuck…” you whimper in your own needy voice, and he pulls away to look at you. His eyes follow your form, from your red-hot face, to your now heaving chest, and further down.

“What did you say?” He coos questioningly. You feel so flustered, you can’t form words. He tilts his head and asks again.

“I.. I need you.” You manage to sputter out, adding a teasing grind onto his cock for emphasis. “Please, take me right here. Right now.”

You see him grin, and in a flash he’s flipped you onto the couch. You let out a surprised squeak and he smiles again, speedily unfastening your jeans. You moan and help, squirming and wiggling your way out of your pants and your panties, and he quickly fishes his throbbing cock from his pants. He teases his cock against your entrance, sliding the length along it, covering it in your juices.  You writhe against him, wanting nothing more than to feel him fill you completely, being driven mad by his teasing. After what feels like an eternity, he plunges into you, filling you to the brim with his well endowed cock.  “Ahh!” You cry out as he stretches you. He only pauses briefly to let you catch your breath and as soon as he thinks you have, he starts thrusting into you, not slowly at all this time.  He definitely needed to work this out, but caught in the moment, you found his aggression very arousing. He continues to pump into you, growls and grunts coming from deep inside his chest. He grabs your leg and lifts it, allowing deeper access into you.  His cock bottoms out in you, hitting your most sensitive spot, and you gasp in blessed agony.  His mouth trails kisses on your calf, though with every other thrust into your hot core he bites you a bit roughly. You cry out as you’re overwhelmed by a fiery orgasm, your walls contracting around his furiously pumping cock. He mutters a few curses, but continues on, thrusting and pounding into you. His hand grabs yours and leads it towards your clit, he’s too focused on fucking you this way from Sunday, but you understand what he wants you to do.  You gasp out as you circle your clit, the extra stimulation providing more pressure to the ever increasing coil within you, and he grunts in pleasure, amused and aroused to watch this play out. Sweat beads off his body and yours, and you find yourself grasping your own chest as he continues fucking you mercilessly.  In a heartbeat you find yourself coming again, your cries and pleasured shrieks echo in the huge study. 

“Fuck, you’re so goddamn responsive,” He groans, finally able to form words. His pace never falters, though, again, riding through your constricting walls. He leans over, hitting deep inside you, and he moves your hands up over your head, pinning them as he slams into you.  You vaguely hear the sounds of slapping wet flesh over the primal lust-filled noises of the both of you, and it sets you on edge again.  You wrap your legs around his waist, allowing a new angle into your aching, wet cunt, and you hear him groan loudly.  He was close, you could tell. Words came from your mouth then, dirty filthy words, egging him on. Begging him to cum deep inside of you, to fuck you til you’re too raw to walk. His eyes widen, and he bites his lip as he’s spurned into slowing his thrusts, but burying himself fully into you, letting your walls milk his length. Six, Seven….eight times he slowly drives his cock into you, before he lets a shudder and a loud cry escape his lips, his cock filling you up with his cum. “Fuck!” He shouts, his breath ragged and deep. He refuses to pull his cock from you, opting to keep himself buried within you, enjoying the feeling of his seed and your walls together on his member. 

“How did you know I needed that?” He pants, still trying to control his breathing and heart rate. 

“I just know these things,” you laugh, bringing his head down to meet yours, planting kisses on his damp forehead, cheeks, nose and chin. “Isn’t that a good way to get that stress out?” 

“Mmm. I think you’re right.” He pulls himself out of you, and you whimper from the emptiness. He turns you on your side, and lays behind you, wrapping his arm around your still-heated body.  “Next time I won’t hide in my study, I’ll have to find you.” He whispers, moving his hand up to get rogue bits of damp hair from your tired face. 

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk for awhile.” You laugh, and he follows suit. 

“Perfect.” You can’t see him, but you’re pretty positive he winked at you. 


End file.
